Maelstrom of the Sky
by neostardustdragon101
Summary: Tabane doesnt like how the infinite stratos has turned woman into monsters and has created a weapon that'll change everything. A lone boy who's life has been filled with Neglect and Pain will be the next to crave out this new path. And with the power of the legendary...Gundam pairing Naruto x Houki x Maya
1. Chapter 1

**This story was throught of by my friend WelshDragon please look him up and check out his stories and subscribe to his YouTube Channel:** **aaronstone800**

Chapter 1 A new Era Begins.

Tabane Shinonono was diligently at work growing away on her keyboard as she began to work on her latest project. Over the past few years she had become disgusted at how the world had perverted her creation the Infinite Stratos or I.S for short, what had once been a simple way of protective space travel has become a tool of supremacy. Since then women had begun to think themselves the dominate gender on earth.

That was not what she had created the I.S for, and she had no intention of allowing this creation to fall into the wrong hands. This time she would decided who fit to wield her greatest work.

"It won't be to long now, soon you little ones will be ready to turn this world on it's head." Tabane said in a giddy tone looking up as a pair of dark green eyes flashed.

.

.

Pain and Neglect that is what Naruto had been forced to endure for most of his life.

Naruto was raised in the City of Konoha, and his mother was Kushina Uzumaki who was one of the most well know and skilled I.S pilots in the world said to be second only to Chifuyu Onimura. She was also the head of the Uzumaki Corporation one of the leading company's in I.S development and were said to be on the verge of constructing the 4th Generation I.S units. Naruto was the only son of the family with his mother having twin Children him and his older sister Natsume. Because he was a boy Naruto was unable to use an I.S and so his mother spent a great deal of her time training Natsume while completely ignoring Naruto.

'Why did I have to have such a weak child, you can't use and I.S so there's no reason for you to even be born.' Kushina's words echoed in his

"Your just a loser why were you even born." His sister Natsumi's taunts echoed through his mind remembering all the times her friends and her would mock and taunt him bullying him and saying women were the superior gender.

Tears ran down Naruto's cheek as he fell to his knees as Dark clouds covered the sky ran began to fall down mixing in with the child's tears.

"Oh my, my, my. Why I would leave such an adorable cutie like you all alone." A soft voice called out causing Naruto to look up to see a young woman with purple eyes, long purple pink hair that extends to her hips and a curvaceous figure and large breasts. She wore a lab-coat over a frilly maid-like blue and white dress, but what stood out the most was a pair of robotic rabbit ears.

Naruto held up his arms. "Please don't hurt me." Naruto pleaded.

"Oh don't you worry cutie pie I wouldn't dream of hurting such an adorable little boy like you, especially with these adorable title whiskers." Tabane said rubbing Naruto's birth marks gently tiring his best Naruto couldn't hold back a soft purr escaping from his lips.

"Ooooooh you even purr! That's so cute!" Tabane yelled with hearts in her

"Please don't hurt me." Naruto said holding up his hands while Tabane was shocked by the boys behavior.

"Why would you think I would ever hurt you?" Tabane said kneeling down in front of Naruto who scooted by fearing the worst before she felt a gentle hand petting his head causing him to look up to see Chifuyu's smiling face.

"Hey kiddo how about you come with me." Tabane said looking down at the boy in front of her.

"Wha?" Naruto said with confusion.

"It's clear that you don't like it here. So why don't you come along with me. You'll have a home food and nice warm bed to sleep in. It would sure be a nice trade up from this place don't you think." Tabane said in a giddy tone while Naruto looked up at her with confusion. In all his life no one least of all a woman had shown him compassion aside from his childhood friends Satsuki and Hinata.

Tabane stood up and held out her hand offering Naruto and warm smile. Naruto was hesitant at first but slowly held out his hand as he grasped Tabane's.

.

.

"Hey Chi-chan over hear!" Tabane called out waving to a tall woman who has long black hair, which is split into parts. She's also possess good fashion sense and the way she carries herself is seen as being regal, like a high-borne lady. Her outfit consists of a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes. This woman was the legendary IS pilot Chifuyu Onimura and Tabane's childhood best friend.

"Alright Tabane what is so important that you needed to call me?" Chifuyu said curious why the IS creator would call her up when she's usually so secretive. "You didn't bother to invite me here just to catch up on old times. So what's this about." Chifuyu said in a demanding tone.

Tabane giggled as she waved her friend off. "Oh Chi-chan, always so suspicious. Well~ your right I do have a reason for calling you here." Tabane said. "I'd like to ask you a favor if that's not to much trouble."

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. "What kind of favor?"

Tabane leaned forward her hands cupping her cheeks her elbows on the table."I'd like you to be my son's god-mother." She said with a smile.

The words slowly sunk into Chifuyu's ears before the raven haired beauties eyes shot open.

"YOUR SON!?" She screamed rising up from her seat.

" Yep, I'm a momma now! Lucky me~!" Tabane said with a laugh.

.

.

Meanwhile in Tabane's Laboratory a loan young 13 year old boy walked up to the computer screen and began to type away.

"It won't be long now, soon we'll begin to turn this whole world upside down." Naruto said with a smile looking up at huge figure standing in front of him looking into a pair of shining green eyes.

"And things will change for everyone." Naruto said clenching his fists as memories of his past ran through his mind as his eyes held nothing but conviction. "Right Freedom?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Enter the IS Academy, Challenge between warriors.

Naruto Shinonono was busy at work on his computer when suddenly a message with a picture of a bunny rabbit popped up on the screen, and it didn't take a genius to know who sent it to him.

"What's mom gone and done now." Naruto said with a sigh before pressing the icon.

 _Dear Naru-chan_

 _This is from momma, I just want to tell you I've decided to enrol you in the IS Academy with aunty Chifuyu!_

 _Naruto's eyes felt as if they were gonna pop out of his head when he heard what his mother had done. But in all honesty he shouldn't be surprised. Tabane was most intelligent and, one of the strongest women in the world. But she was still just a little kid in a womans body. Naruto gave a sigh before he continued to read the letter._

 _Now, now i know your probably upset about this. But you've been locked up in this lab for too long now. It's time for you go out and see the world isn't as cold as the life you knew in Konoha, it's a chance for you to see that their are good people out their in the world, people I hope you can call friend's. Also it's a chance for you to turn this world on it's head by showing women they aren't the apex predator of the world and knock them off their high end pedestals. After all that's what the G-units were built for weren't they?_

 _Anyway don't wanna take up to much time cause I know how busy you can be with your training, and your research._

 _Love you sweetie! Momma Tabane._

Naruto smiled, his mother always worried about him no matter how tough he may act Tabane knew Naruto was still a 16 year old boy who needed something more from the world.

Naruto stretched as he got out of his seat and walked up to the large figure in front of him and smirked. "Looks like we're going to the IS Academy Partner." Naruto said looking up at pair of shining green eyes.

.

.

Naruto yawned as he awoke from his nap and looked out the window towards the vast ocean before him. The IS Academy was on an offshore island which ment he had to take train from the mainland. The train soon came to a stop as he arrived at a rather futuristic building with several dome buildings scattered throughout the campus along with plenty of parks where the students could relax after class.

'Wow this place isn't half bad, maybe this won't be so bad after all.' Naruto thought as he looked around the academy.

Naruto walked pass the gate as a trail of holographic symbols appared leading him to the reception hall.

When he entered he saw a woman typing away on an advanced computer but it wasn't as advanced the one his mother's. The woman looked up and was surprised to see the blond haired teen wondering why he was here. Itt wad no secret that IS's could only be used by women expect for the recent addition to the school.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"My name is Naruto Shinonono, I'm a new student who was just enrolled here today." Naruto said before pulling out a letter handing it to her.

The receptionist took the letter and began to read it and her eyes widened in shock. "So your the one Ms. Orimura told us about." The receptionist said before reaching under the desk and handed him a white parcel. "This contains your uniform as well as your room number. As I understand its...

.

.

"This is it." Naruto said looking up from the card and knocked on the door.

"You may come in." A sweet and gentle voice spoke up from behind the door.

The door slid open and Naruto entered the room, and everyone in the classroom gasped in surprise especially a certain raven haired teenage boy. From his uniform he must be the Male IS pilot that his mother had told him about the younger brother of his godmother Chifuyu, Ichika Orimura.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late regeneration was a killer." Naruto said sheepishly scratching his nose.

The teacher of the class was stunned seeing another boy in the school. She had short green hair and had a rather voluptuous figure wearing a pair of glasses. She also wore a yellow short sleeved dress and knee high boots. This woman was Maya Yamada. She quickly snapped out of her shock and politely waved it off.

"Oh no, it's no problem at all. Please come in we were just about to begin self-introductions right now, you can take a seat next to Orimura." Maya said pointing towards the boy.

Naruto gave a polite boy. "Thank you very much sensei." Naruto said givng a warm foxy grin causing Maya and several of the students to blush. Naruto took his seat and looked over to Ichika smiling at the boy which he returned. Both boys were glade they weren't the only boys at this school.

"Now Orimura would you please introduce yourself." Ms. Yamada said with a smile as Ichika got up from his sear feeling rather nervous.

"Err...my name is Ichika Orimura, pleased to meet you all." Ichika said with a slight stutter as everyone looked at him wanting to here more. "Um...thats all." He said causing everyone to do an anime face fault.

Naruto however busted out with laughter so much so that he nearly fell out of his seat.

"Um did I do something wrong?" He asked nervously.

"Dude that's not the way you introduce yourself. Your suppose to say more not just give them your name." Naruto said.

"Really, thats how its done?" Ichika said with a raised eyebrow with all the girls nodding in agreement.

"Let me show how it's done." Naruto said patting Ichika's shoulder as the raven haired boy took his seat. Naruto turned over to face the class. "My name is Naruto Shinononon, my likes are my kaa-san, ramen, gardening, the color orange and above all those precious to me. My dislikes are the ten minutes it takes to make ramen, perverts, bullies, and those believe they are superior to others. My dream is to become the strongest IS Pilot in the world and protect those important to me. My hobbies are cooking, gardening and playing pranks." Naruto said telling the class all about himself.

Many of the girls let out squeals at hearing Naruto's intro while Ichika looked at Naruto with a look of surprise and respect. Meanwhile one student was looking at Naruto with particular had long purple hair tied in a ponytail with a green and black ribbon. This young woman was Houki Shinonono the sister of Tabane Shinonono.

'He has the same last name as me. Is he a distant relative or something?' Houki thought looking at Naruto.

"Well at least one of you knows how to give a proper introduction, that first one was short and rather pathetic." Everyone heard as stern voice call out and turned to see a tall woman with long black hair split into two parts just like Ichika. She wears a formal white shirt with a black business overcoat and a matching skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled but didn't fail to showcase her good figure.

"Chifuyu-nee/Chifuyu-oba?!" Ichika and Naruto exclaimed seeing the woman both receiving a hard bop on the head courtesy of the woman.

"It's Orimura-sensei when in school." The woman said in a stern tone as both boys nodded, Chifuyu walked over to Maya.

"Oh your back does that mean the meetings over already." Ms. Yamada said cheerfully as Chifuyu nodded.

"Thats right Ms. Yamada, sorry for making you welcome my class for me." Chifuyu said as she turned to address the class. "Alllow me to introduce myself, I am your homeroom teacher Chifuyu Orimura. It's my job to train to stand on your feet in one year." Chifuyu said in a commanding tone.

Instead of fear or intimidation, the girls all let loose fan girlish shrieks of joy.

"It's Chifuyu! It's real lady Chifuyu!"

"She inspired me to come here! I'd die for you!"

Chifuyu sighed and rubbed her head. "Am amazed how many nutjobs come to this school every year. Do they put all the looneys in my class." Chifuyu groaned while the students cries grew louder.

"Lady Chifuyu scold us more!"

"Cuss us out!"

"Train us so we don't misbehave!"

"Lady Chifuyu scold us more!"

"Cuss us out!"

"Train us so we don't misbehave!"

Naruto's eye twitched hearing the girls cries. 'Is this a school or a bdsm club!? MOM! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF CRAZY SCHOOL DID YOU ENROLL INTO!' Naruto mentally cried turing a pale white.

"Now as you all know, I.S stands Infinite Stratos, it's a multi form suit originally developed in Japan. 10 years ago it was originally constructed for space travel but those plans are currently on hold. Also do to the Alaska treaty the IS is also prohibited from being used by the military. There fore it's used solely for competition and sporting events." Maya explained. "And our I.S academy is only institution in the world, established with the objective of training I.S pilots, students from all over the world come to this school were young people from a multitude of countries get to live, work and study side by side everyday as they work to perfect their piloting skills. So starting today let's all study hard over the next three years." Maya said with enthusiasm.

"Yes ma'am!" The girls all replied.

Meanwhile both the boy students had their own reactions Ichika was pretty nervous while Naruto simply scratched his nose. The blond had already learned everything there was about the I.S from his mother and was well aware of it's history.

'Great three years of this, what was mom thinking sending me to this palce what could i possibly have to gain from coming here?' Naruto pondered tapping his chin. His gaze soon fell on the young girl with the ribbon in her hair. 'She looks familiar, but where have i seen here?'

.

.

Naruto was waking through halls hearing whispers from the female students about his ability to operate and I.S, but that wasn't completely true, he had no intention of ever piloting one. Naruto looked down at his white and black pendant, he had something far more powerful than an I.S would ever soon arrived at his assigned dorm room he sighed and opened the door.

"Oh hey i guess your my roommate." A voice said as Naruto looked to see his roommate was none other than Ichika. "Oh Naruto-san hey!"

Naruto waved him off. "Just Naruto is fine." The blond Gundam pilot said as he walked over to his bed and began to unpack. "Say Ichika?" Naruto asked getting the boys attention.

"Yeah?"

"How did you end up Piloting an I.S?" Naruto asked with curiosity Ichika then went on to explain how he had just randomly stumbled upon one while searching for the exam halls. 'Kaa-chan! It smells like one of her schemes.' Naruto thought with anime annoyed expression.

.

.

The next day in class everyone was busy at work studying I.S mechanics.

"Then, is there anyone with a question at this point?" Yamada sensei asked after she explained something about I.S Core Network. Ichika look desperate as he look at the VERY big study book, the size is almost like two world dictionary book comes joined together!

'That active whatever and that wide area something. What does it mean? Does it mean I have to remember everything?' Ichika ask in his head as he didn't understand a thing that Yamada sensei explained.

'Poor Ichika...what was my mother thinking sending him here like this, he has no idea how to even use those blasted hunks of metal.' Naruto thought looking of the worried expression on Ichika's face.

"Orimura-kun, is there something?" Yamada sensei ask Ichika with her usual smile.

"Eerm.. well.." Ichika look very desperate.

"If you have any question, please ask me, I am a teacher after all." Yamada sensei said.

Ichika close his eyes and swallow his pride and raise his hand. "Sensei…"

"Yes Orimura-kun?"

"I barely understand any of this." Ichika said as sweats start pouring from his head.

"Eh.. everything?" Yamada sensei ask surprise. "Is there anyone else who doesn't understand something up to this point?"

The class went silent. Ichika already lost hope, and already thought being the only one who doesn't understand anything in the class.

"Orimura, did you read the reference book before entering this school?" Orimura sensei ask as she walk closer to Ichika and Naruto.

"Ahh… is it that massive thick one?" Ichika ask.

"Yes, its written there that its compulsory to read it." Orimura sensei answer.

"Well, I made a mistake and threw it away." Ichika answer simply. Then he got hit by his sister with a book. Earning a winch from Naruto.

"I'll issue you another copy later, memorize it within one week okay?" Orimura sensei said. "I expect you must memorize it within one week." Orimura sensei order.

"But, one week with that kinda thickness is.." Ichika complained.

"Im telling you to memorize it." Orimura sensei said as here eyes glow dangerously.

Naruto and Ichika look in horror and fear. "Yes I'll do it." Ichika said as he put his head down.

'Geez this Chifuyu-oba is terrifying!' Naruto thought with a shiver. 'Seriously how did she and Nii-san ever hook up?'

"Well, lets continue the lesson, please turn to the text on page 12." Yamada sensei continued.

A blond hair girl is watching Ichika and Naruto intently from the back.

.

.

Its recess time, and Ichika is sulking while playing with his pen. "Come Ichika it's not that hard." Naruto said patting the boys back.

"Erm… can I have a moment?"

Ichika and Naruto look toward the source, and spotted a long hair blond female.

"Huh?" Ichika ask, still feeling daze.

"What an respond! Just having me talk with you two should make you feel honored. Cant you have better attitude?" The blond girl said in disgust.

"Sorry, but I don't know who you are." Ichika answer simply.

Naruto nod his head agreeing.

The girl look surprise. "You don't know me? Cecilia Alcott?" She ask in surprise. "You never heard of me? The valedictorian of the entrance exam and the representative contender student for England?" She is stop as Ichika raise his hand.

"Can I ask a question?" Ichika ask.

"It is the job of nobles to answer the request made by people of lower classes, please feel free." She answered with a snobbish vigor.

Ichika look at her seriously. "Whats a representative contender student?"

Everyone falldown by the anti climatic or stupid question Ichika ask, excluding Naruto as he stay silent and.

"Ahh… Ahh.." Cecilia could only said as she is too shock.

"I cant believe this! Is every man in Japan is so lacking knowledge? Its common sense, sommon sense." Cecilia said as she starting to talk snobbish again.

"So whats a representative contender student?" Ichika ask once again.

Cecilia smirk. Then, she start explaining whats a representative contender student is to Ichika, while she self proclaimed herself as elite and Ichika and Naruto should be honoured they have the same class as she is, and for some reason she use some strange pose's. Although Naruto is not listening seeing as he already knew what a representative contender was.

"Is that so? That's lucky." Ichika said as Cecilia ask something Naruto missed.

Cecilia frown. "Are you making fun of me?" She ask.

"Wasn't it you that told me how lucky I was?" Ichika ask back.

"How can you enter this school in the first place without knowing this? I heard the both of you are the only male that can pilot I.S, I was expecting more from the both of you." Cecilia said as she walk away.

"Expecting anything from me puts me in a bad spot." Ichika said.

"Hmm.. must be expecting us to be like the noblemen from Europe or something." Naruto said.

"Since im awesome, I will even be nice to people like you. If you don't fully understand anything, if you come crying to me, I will not mind teaching the both of you. After all, im an elite among elite who defeated and instructor during the entrance exam." Cecilia said being snobbish again.

"Hoe.. that's.. nice I guess.." Naruto said as he rub the back of his head.

"Eh? I also defeated an instructor." Ichika said.

"Huh?" Cecilia ask as she dash toward Ichika in disbelief.

"Although, it was just that, the instructor suddenly came charging toward me, so I evaded her so she crashe into the wall and was taken out of commission." Ichika said in a bored tone as he pick up his books.

"… I heard it was only me…" Cecilia said silently.

"Didn't that carry the clause, 'among women'?" Ichika ask.

"So you defeated an instructor too!" Cecilia ask again.

"Err, calm down okay?"

"How can I calm down after that! Please continue this conversation later, alright?" She turn around and walk away.

"Man what a strange girl." Naruto said looking back at Cecilia.

.

.

"We will now decide who will be class representative who will be competing in the inter-class tournament. But not only that, the student representative will also attend council meeting as well committee meetings. You can consider something like a class leader." Orimura-sensei explain. "Are there any candidate?" She ask.

"Yes, I recommend Orimura-kin." A brown hair girl said. Ichika look at her in horror.

"I agree on that too!" Another girl said.

"M-me!" Ichika ask.

"Ichika." Naruto pat Ichika shoulder. "You have my sympathy."

Orimura-sensei stay silent for a moment. "Are there any other opinion? If there is none, he shall elected without a vote."

"W-wait a minute here-"

"I cant accept it!" Cecilia rise from her seat. "This type of election is unacceptable! Having man as out class rep is nothing more than shame! Do you ask Cecilia Alcott to bear that shame for a whole year? Living in a country with an underdeveloped culture like this,is such an unbearable pain to me."

Naruto's eyes narrowed looking at the young british teen clenching his fist as he rose seat. "Alright that's enough!" Naruto shouted as he sent a hars glare over Cecilia. "What gives you the right to go around and insult another person's country like that! How would like it If someone insulting

Britain and how often your country has won the annual worst cuisine award."

"We have delicious dishes. Many of them! Are you insulting my country?" Cecilia demanded.

"Isn't that exactly what you're doing when you spoke of how Japan's culture was so underdeveloped?" said Naruto.

"To insult me like this…I challenge you to a duel!" Cecilia demanded pointing her finger at Naruto

"I accept it, time to show you that the world doesn't revolve around you," Naruto said in agreement glaring at the girl with an image of his mother soon overlapping her.

"You better fight with all you have, because if you lose to me on purpose, I'll make you my servant…worst yet my slave! Or are you going to run away like a coward?" Cecilia said smugly.

"Fine then, I accept those terms." Naruto said in agreement shocking everyone. "If i loose then I'll become your slave for the entire year."

Cecilia was slightly taken aback by her fellow blonds words. "Are, are you serious!?" Cecilia exclaimed getting a nod from Naruto with unwavering resolve in his eyes. 'I never thought that would see eyes with such hardened resolve like that in any man.'

Both blonds blue eyes met each other with one thought running through their minds.

"I will win!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone here's an early preview of the upcoming chapter**

At small American Military base several soldiers were loading up latest anti-IS weapons when suddenly a large explosion burst in the center of the base.

"What the hell is going on!" A Terrorist IS pilot cried out only for to exploded with a large hole through it's chest.

"It's an enemy attack!" Another pilot shouted in alert before she to met the same fate.

"What the hell is going on here!" A soldier shouted.

Slowly something began to emerge from the flames, the machine was bright orange red with yellow highlights giving off the depictions of flames it's eyes were dark blue, it's head crest horns resembled that of flames. As it marched forward the large shoulder armour shifted to it's arms forming large gauntlet's. The gundam soon raised it's fists smashing it down into the ground erupting into a massive pillar of fire.

"This is Natsu! I've taken out their armoury! Now i just gotta smash my way out of here!" Shouted a young man Naruto and Ichika's age with spiked salmon colored hair.

.

.

Meanwhile in an unrestricted IS manufacturing plant several soldier's and I.S pilots were firing off bullets as a loan figure draped in white hooded cloak marched towards them it's green eyes flashed as it drew out a pair of large scimitar's from it's back and dashed forward cutting down everything that stood in it's way.

"What the hell is that thing!" Cried a random soldier.

"Doesn't matter! Shoot it!" Another shouted.

The machine looked down to the soldiers and raised it's blades up high.

"Now that you've seen me I can't let you live. My mission was to destroy only the IS being constructed here. Now I'll destroy everything." Came a dark monotone voice of a young man teen short for his age. He had crimson blood red hair and dark green eyes but what stood out most was the tattoo on his head with the Kanji for love.

The Machine soon sprouted out a second pair of arms from it's back and pulled out two more blades and with one swiped created a massive sand storm. "This battle 001, pilots name Gaara." The boy stated as he continued his rampage.

.

.

A few battle ships were sailing threw a deep fog their IS's were all on high alert.

"What's going on! Who's doing this!" The captain shouted slamming his fist down on the console.

"Captain!" An IS pilot shouted as the Captain looked up to the sky. To see a white and light blue machine hovering above them its shoulders, feet and tunic appeared as if they were coated in ice it's arms resembled two dragons covered by ice with bright yellow eyes. "What on earth!"

"Give up your illegal cargo and surrender. And I'll spare your lives." Came the voice of the machines pilot.

"Fire! Fire!" Screamed the Captain .

The Pilot sighed as he drew forth his a double ended beam trident twirling it around him creating a large whirlpool. With a swift swing of his weapon the entire ship along with it's crew found themselves covered in ice. The pilot gave of a regretful sigh, he had a rather feminine appearance with long black hair reaching his back.

"This is Haku, cargo ship has been eliminated." The boy said looking down at the frozen soldiers with pity. "I told you, you should have surrendered.

 **Hope you all like this sneak peek chapter 3 and the intro to the Gundam pilots**


End file.
